


College Update

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Cas [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - War, Cas POV, Letters, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't imagine how you feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Update

College update:

Dean. I'm sorry I haven't written. You're right, it's not that hard to pick up a pencil and a paper. But these past couple of months haven't just been hard for you. I get these letters and wonder if you're still alive or if I'm reading a dead man's letter.

So don't think I'm not writing you because I don't want to or don't have the time. I just can't.

School is good. I've settled in nicely. My roommate is never here so it's like having a dorm to myself. The showers are disgusting though. I think next year I'm gonna start renting an apartment.

Your family is also well. Sam's doing good in his first year of high school. He rarely calls and asks for help. Your mother is always checking up on me though. As is my mother. She called me yesterday and we're going out to lunch tomorrow. I've missed her, I guess I'm getting a little homesick.

I can't imagine how you feel.

I'll try to write to you more often, Dean. I am truly sorry.

 

Always, Cas

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so much more comfortable writing as Cas and I have no idea why. 
> 
> But hey! Two letters in one night! Sorry my updates have been super spacy. I'm gonna try getting into a more daily or every other day kind of update. I start college again tomorrow and I have classes Monday-Thursday. If I do end up doing every other day updates it'll be Monday, Wednesday, Fridays. And probably Sat/Sun. So I hope you guys are enjoying so far!
> 
> Please leave comments to let me know I'm not talking to myself. :-)


End file.
